


Can we cope

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fandom Song Fic Parody [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Writer is struggling with depression, writer is sleep deprived, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: More chaos durning this depressive episode
Series: Fandom Song Fic Parody [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452157
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

Thomas: This is a call to arms for the poets that are inside of us.

Deceit: This is shedding our skin, and breaking the chains that are binding us.

Logan: This is pictures of the truth.  
This is life in real time.

Patton: All the words we always wanted but could never make them rhyme.

Thomas: This is the way that she looked.  
This is what I believe.  
This is the way it’s been and always will be.

Virgil: This is the war raging inside of me when I told you all that I was fine.  
You taught me never underestimate the power of ten thousand hearts that are beating in time.

Emile: This is for everyone still holding on to all the things they fucked up and all the people they did wrong, all the songs they never sang.

Group: Our story’s still the same, but we’ve been holding it in so long.

Thomas: So Hallelujah amen, holy whatever, bless your soul.

Remy: Because these are the words that set up the verses that let us free ourselves through rock n’ roll.

Roman: This is music, this is spirit, this is passion if you’ll let yourself hear it.  
Cause there’s mercy in the verse,

Emile: a story in the chorus,

Remy: a bridge to get over the sea of doubt before us.

Logan:It’s all not perfect. 

Thomas: We need music to save us; spinning the soundtrack to our beautiful chaos.

Emile: Imperfect existence: just grab it and own it and I swear to God you’ll have it all in that moment.

Roman: So take every picture of your perfect life…  
You can splatter it with color and the paint will dry…  
You can throw it in the air and you can watch it fly…

Remus: Just for one last time squeeze it very, very tight…

Deceit: And let it go.


	2. Intro

Group: Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh-Ohhhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-ohhhh-Ohhhhh

Patton: This is an an-them for the homesick,

Virgil: For the beaten,

Roman: The lost, the broke, the defeated.  
A song for the heartsick,

Deceit: For the standbys...

Remus: Living life, in the shadow, of goodbye.

Logan:Do you remember when we learned how to fly?

Patton: We'd play make-believe;  
We were young and had time on our side.  
You're stuck, on the ground.

Roman: Got lost, can't be found.  
Just remember that you're still alive...

Deceit: I'll carry you home...  
No, you're not, alone...  
Keep marching on,

Virgil: This. Is. Worth. Fighting for.  
You know we've, all got battle scars...

Logan: You've had enough...  
But just don't, give up...

Remus: Stick to your guns,

Deceit: You. Are. Worth. Fighting for.  
You know we've, all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on...

Virgil: This is a call to the soldiers,  
The fighters,

Roman: The young, the innocent, and righteous.

Logan: We've got a little room to grow,

Emile: Better days are near...  
Hope, is so much stronger than fear.

Remus:So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.

Roman: We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.

Deceit: You can light up the dark,  
There's a fire in your heart,  
Burner brighter than ever before.

Logan: I'll carry you home...

Virgil: No, you're not alone...  
Keep marching on,  
This. Is. Worth. Fighting for.

Patton: You know we've, all got battle scars...  
You've had enough...  
But just don't, give up...

Remus: Stick to your guns,

Virgil: You. Are. Worth. Fighting for.  
You know we've, all got battle scars...  
Keep marching on...  
On and on,

Logan: Like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong,

Remus: But misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there

Roman: Thinking, "Why bother play when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste,

Remus: I say they lack belief.

Remy: They tell me luck will travel,

Logan: I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.

Remus: This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground?  
Want it to pass you by?

Virgil: Man, you had it all when you were just kid.  
Do you even remember,  
Who you were back then?  
What do you want in life?  
Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice?  
What are you waiting on?

Emile: Don't. Stop. March. On.  
I'll carry you home...  
No, you're not alone...  
Keep marching on,  
This. is. worth. fighting for.

Virgil: You know we've all got battle scars...  
You've had enough...  
But just don't give up...

Remy: Stick to your guns,  
You. Are. Worth. Fighting for.  
You know we've, all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.

Group: Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh-Ohhhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-Oh-Ohhhh-Ohhhhh

Thomas: Keep marching on.


	3. Reprise

Roman: This is the story of a dreamer, a soldier,

Logan: With the weight of the world upon his shoulders,

Virgil: Whose got a little room to grow,

Emile: Better days are near,

Remy: Hope is so much stronger than fear,  
Don’t stop, march on.

Patton: Baby, remember when we learned how to fly,

Roman: Play make believe, we were young and had time on our side

Remus:Were stuck on the ground, got lost can’t be found,

Thomas: Remember that your still alive  
Keep marching on.


End file.
